pretty_soldier_sailor_stellarfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon
'Sailor Moon '''is the leader of the Solar System Senshi and the secret Sailor identity of Usagi Tsukino. She is the second Senshi to be awakened and the first to be awakened by Luna. Profile Appearance Regular Sailor=Sailor Moon’s original fuku consists of a white leotard with a blue collar that has three stripes on it, light yellow shoulder pads, and a blue skirt, along with a red bow on the chest and at the back. She also wore a pair of red knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top and crescent moons, gold earrings consisting of a stars with a crescent moon beneath, white-bordered red circular hairpieces (one on each odango), feather barrettes in her hair, and a choker with a golden crescent moon on it with a clip that is similar to her transformation brooch attached to it. Her brooch is worn on the middle of her chest bow, along with a mask that disappeared in Act 16. Her tiara has changed a few times in the manga; at first it was a golden tiara with a red gem in its center. It later disappeared after she threw it at Jadeite in Act 3. A new one appeared in Act 4 which looked like the old one, but the gem in the center was bigger. After she met Sailor Venus in Act 8 the tiara changed into a crescent moon with a gem in the middle. |-|Super Sailor= As Super Sailor Moon her fuku almost completely changed; she had two wing-like barrettes in her hair, her earrings were no longer dangling moons, instead they were simply crescent moons that there affixed to her ears. Her choker became yellow with a red heart in the center. The stripes on her collar had changed from white to yellow, her shoulder pads became translucent and more wing like in shape. The back waist bow became long, white and billowy with a yellow belt around her waist. However, the most obvious change was that her skirt wasn’t blue anymore; it was white with a yellow and blue border at the bottom. In the manga, there were more noticeable changes; her collar was blue in front and yellow in the back, the colors blended into each other over her shoulders. Instead of the two different-colored stripes at the bottom of her skirt, the colors seemed to blend into each other, creating a subtle transition from yellow to blue. |-|Princess Serenity=''Main page: Princess Serenity |-|Neo-Queen Serenity=''Main page: Neo-Queen Serenity'' Powers Henshin phrases * Moon Prism Power, Make-Up! * Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up! * Moon Cosmic Power, Make-Up! * Crisis, Make-Up! * Moon Crisis Make-Up! Henshin items * Transformation Brooch * Crystal Star Brooch * Cosmic Heart Compact * Holy Grail * Crisis Moon Compact Attacks * Moon Tiara Boomerang * Moon Twilight Flash * Moon Healing Escalation * Moon Princess Halation * Moon Spiral Heart Attack * Rainbow Moon Heartache * Double Rainbow Moon Heartache * Moon Gorgeous Meditation Weapons * Tiara * Feather hair clips * Moon Stick * Cutie Moon Rod * Legendary Silver Crystal * Spiral Heart Moon Rod * Kaleido-Moon Scope Misc Items * Communicator * Mask * Red Hair Pieces * Legendary Silver Crystal Trivia * Sailor Moon is the only Solar System Senshi who has never turned evil * It is implied that there was never a Sailor Moon in the Silver Millenium and her Senshi powers are either a result of the Silver Crystal or Queen Serenity. * On the back of her head near the bottom of where her hair parts, one can see two pieces are sticking out. They form a crescent moon shape. Gallery Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Inner Senshi Category:Tsukino Category:Royalty